


Eres Tu (You Are)

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Series: Soft Serquel [4]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, a little bit of alicia x raquel because why not, cute fluff mainly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Raquel is pregnant when she is captured at the end of Part 4, Sergio doesn’t know but is overjoyed when he finds out.Dash of Ralicia because I’m multi shipping trash!
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Soft Serquel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480517
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Eres Tu (You Are)

**Author's Note:**

> So after fiddling around and getting frustrated at myself for a month, it's finally here - shorter than I would have liked but I do think that the ending works and I will leave it open to be part of a series or potentially add a second chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much to Nati for helping me work through this - It would still be unfinished without you!! 
> 
> The timelines don't match up exactly - shhh 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

I’ve been writing this for weeks and I’d be lying if I said I was 100% happy with it so please let me know what you think. Huge thank you to Nati for pushing me to keep going!!

Raquel had been planning on telling him when they’d got to safety, she hadn’t known for sure, not then, she had put it down to nerves about the upcoming heist. 

She had been in denial, she couldn’t be pregnant. She could, they hadn’t exactly been careful last time, they knew that the heist would leave little time for alone time, little time to lose themselves, so they had promised each other a night they would never forget. It was becoming increasingly clear that they were going to have a very real reminder of that night. At first the idea of another baby filled her with fear, she didn’t feel ready to be a mum again, still had nights where she cried herself to sleep because she was convinced she’d failed Paula. Then she got excited, granted it hadn’t exactly been part of the plan, but then neither had falling in love with the Professor. 

That was before everything went to shit. 

It was always a risky plan, fraught with things that could go wrong. Things that did go wrong. 

She had run and run, knowing it wouldn’t be enough, she hid in the barn, hoping for a miracle. 

Within seconds Suarez, Alicia and Angel were seconds, a mixture of glee, disbelief and anger adorning their faces. Raquel was fucked. 

She knew they wouldn’t kill her, had been an interrogator and detective for too long to know that. It didn’t make sense to kill them, the alternative was worse. 

She heard the gunshot ring out, and her world shattered. 

Sergio ran, faster than he had ever run before, it was too late. A single gunshot. That’s what all it took for his life, his heart, and his world to crumble. 

He didn’t have time to grieve, he didn’t have time to think, he needed to run, to get to some form of safety. 

He soon found himself in a field, a vast open field that seemed eerily quiet. It also left him exposed. There was a food trough. It would provide cover, it meant getting past the huge bull in the field. 

He had no time to let his fear overwhelm him - he was screwed either way. He ran and pulled the trough over his body and held his breath. 

He could hear the police approach and he was convinced he would be caught. After a few tense minutes the footsteps began to sound quieter  
///

She tried to hold her head up high, tried to not let the exhaustion show. At least hear she could see how the heist was going. Her heart ached knowing that she was so close to her friends, to Sergio, but they were all convinced she was dead. It was her own personal torture, and Alicia knew this. 

She couldn’t let Alicia, or anyone else for that matter, know she was pregnant, at least she wasn’t really showing yet - it was too early, and she had to hope that by the time she was she had found her way back to Sergio.

The mornings were the worst, sleep was difficult to come by anyway - the ‘bed’ was made up of a mattress with no springs and a thin, scratchy blanket, the tent was abuzz with hushed conversations, computer screens glaring. The odd moments of silence were the worst, that was the time when she was left alone with her thoughts. Would she die here? Would they rescue her - how could they if they didn’t know she was alive. How was the heist going? Where was Paula and her mum? 

She wasn’t sure how many days it had been since her capture, time had lost all sense of meaning. She was close to breaking, and Alicia knew it, she didn’t want to, wanted - needed to keep going, knew it would not be as simple as giving them information and letting her be free. It was all becoming too much, the morning sickness had waned slightly, but she was constantly hungry, craving fresh air, craving a comfortable bed. Sooner or later she was going to start to show, so when Alicia asked her again - with a glint in her eye, she was seriously considering it. At that moment Antonanzas came in and placed a coffee down in front of her, Sergio’s watch hidden by his slave, she smiled - he knew where she was. Sudden;y life didn’t seem quite so hopeless. 

///

Sergio hated that he was so close to her, yet so far. He needed to let her know that he was here, that he was going to get her out of there. His only hope was Antonanzas. 

The next few hours were excruciating slow, it was chaos inside the bank, the pressure, the emotions were getting to everyone. 

The phone rang- Antonanzas  
“I told her, Plan Paris is a go, but Professor…”

“Yes” his sudden optimism gone “Raquel, she doesn’t look well”

Sergio took a deep breath, “thank you “ 

He hung up and screamed. 

///

The next few days were agonizingly slow. Every second felt like a year. The questions didn’t stop and the mood in the tent was tense. They weren’t making enough progress - Raquel remembered the feeling all too well. 

Alicia came over grinning and Raquel knew she knew. 

Raquel, mi amor, tell me why, when you were ready to tell me, ready to help yourself, your family and your unborn child, why did you suddenly change my mind. 

Raquel looked at her, gathering strength she wasn’t sure she had anymore, and stared back at her. 

“Tell me why, Alicia, you’re hear being a lapdog for those incompetent men, torturing me - shouldn’t you be out there leading the charge” 

Alicia snarled. 

///

It had always been like this in their relationship - perhaps that’s why it ended. Both women were passionate, fiery and determined. Their relationship was one of love, of pushing each other, of building each other up.  
A woman could not be a detective people had said, both of them had just smirked - knowing that one day they would be the lead detective on one of their cases. 

They were too similar in a way and both had a jealous streak neither of them would admit to. 

Raquel loved Alicia,more than perhaps she’d been brave enough to admit, still their once passionate debates were turning into arguments. Alicia did whatever the fuck she wanted, a free bird. Raquel was more methodical, a planner. They loved, and perhaps in another life they would have made it- but sometimes love is a losing game. It was the end of the road - to Alicia it was a betrayal, she was someone who had never really wanted to settle - Raquel did, just not with Alicia.  
///

There was a familiarity to the bickering, and once upon a time they would have agreed to disagree and moved onto more pleasurable activities. 

They’d both grown up - chosen their own paths. 

This time Alicia had won, or was at least winning. 

Raquel knew she should be more scared - Alicia suspected foul play and that was potentially disastrous. In reality she felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders, Alicia knew and her world hadn’t completely collapsed, yet. She also knew that despite all her words and taunts Alicia would not do anything to endanger the child, her child, that would be a step too far even for her. 

///

Raquel’s new found cautious optimism lasted a day. 

Nairobi was dead. 

Executed. 

Suddenly the heist didn’t seem so heroic. How many lives were going to be taken. 

Plan Paris needed to happen, and it needed to happen soon. 

///

Public pressure was building, Nairobi’s death sparked a new outcry against the government, and an outpouring of sympathy and grief. 

Justice needed to be served. 

The dominoes were beginning to fall. 

A trial date was set, the government and the police force could ill afford another alleged mistreatment.

Plan Paris was ago. 

///

It was a highly tuned operation, but it gave her the thrill and excitement she’d been craving and missing. 

///

Sergio was worried, the plan was risky, more risky than any of their previous plans and they’d had differing levels of success. 

He’d employed the best, and he had to believe it would work the alternative didn’t bear thinking about. 

It was a closed hearing - to avoid distraction and media pressure, but that suited Raquel and the plan fine. They asked all the usual questions - the questions people generally answered in a word or two - Raquel wanted to be more thorough. 

Once Raquel reached the tunnel that second day she smiled, looking up to the camera, she blew sergio a kiss, and touched her belly - hoping he would get the message. 

Sergio finally let himself breathe when he saw Raquel at the foot of the letter,there was more though - she was trying to tell him something. 

He moved closer to the monitor - she was touching her belly. 

She was pregnant. 

They were going to be parents. 

He had absolutley no doubt Raquel would be a wonderful mum, she was to Paola. He was less sure about his ability to be a father. 

He couldn’t even keep a group of adults safe, in fact he’d specifically asked them to risk their lives, not once but twice. 

His own father had been more concerned with obsessing over his latest conquest to care about him, his mother too ill to provide the support he needed. 

Berlin had tried his best, but he was still just a boy too, and far more confident than Sergio had ever been. 

He would worry about it later, right now his priority had to be getting everyone to some kinds of safety. 

The final hours of the heist were a cacophony of shouts, smoke and flares. They escaped, narrowly but the police were hot on their tails. 

After a long bumpy ride and a couple of near misses (they’d split up and travelled in different cars, all taking different routes and all with their own diversion car), they arrived at their safe house in Algeciras, they’d have to move again tomorrow, for Morocco and then onto South America. 

///

“You’re pregnant” Sergio had whispered tentatively, once they’d managed to get a minute alone. 

“Yes” she smiled, it was the first time since she’d found out when she was truly happy, Sergio seemed less so. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. 

Sergio loved and hated how easily she could read him “I don’t think I’ll be a good father” 

“Sergio you will be a good father, you’ll be an amazing father, no one knows for sure what kind of parent they are going to be and yes there will be moments that you mess up - every parent does, but I know you and I know you’ll love and cherish this child. That’s the most important thing.” 

Sergio lifted his head slightly, he wasn’t entirely convinced, but he believed her. 

///

It was a few months later, in rural Argentina (the Philippines was still being monitored by the Police), when Raquel gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. 

Tala Paris. 

Como una promesa, eres tú, eres tú  
Como una mañana de verano  
Como una sonrisa, eres tú, eres tú  
Así, así, eres tú

(Like a promise, you are, you are...  
like a summer morning.  
Like a smile, you are, you are [to me]  
That's how, that's how, you are [that's how I perceive you]

**Author's Note:**

> Tala is the goddess of stars. It’s said that Tala is the eldest daughter of the moon and assists her mother in protecting the stars from trailing the sun. The meaning of Tala is ‘bright star’ in the Tagalog languages (name given to a group of filipino languages. Paris is obviously from Plan Paris. 
> 
> The song is called eres tu by mocedaderes (available on youtube!)
> 
> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think. 
> 
> If there is anything in particular you want me to write let me know - can't guarantee it won't take me months though.


End file.
